My Angel
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: [One-shot for AkaKuro Wekk 2k15] "Since then, Akashi began to hate distance. He began to hate seeing speed limits. He began to hate trucks. He began to hate seeing city names and such. He despised distance ever since then. And he still does. Everytime he sees one of these, he would turn away and try not to remember Kuroko." Find out why. Please READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Welll, apparently, it's AkaKuro Week from April 11-17 and I want to participate in my own little way—yes, exactly, by making One-Shots! Hahahaha! Pray tell me when my other OTPs' Weeks/ Days are and I'll gladly make One Shots for them too! **

**Soooo, even if it's already late, I might as well start with the first theme for April 11: High School AkaKuro Day.**

**Soooo, I hope that you could wait for my other fanfictions' updates since I really wanna make One-Shots for my precious babies. Hahahaha, I promise to update my other filled-with-yumminess Fanfictions soon. **

**Wellll, enjoy~ Even if it's AkaKuro, there will be hints of the other couples.**

**Annnnddd, I cannot promise that they're not feely.**

**Disclaimer: [Wow, after so many years…] I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Yours truly,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**My Angel"**

They said that the only moments you'd regret in life were the chances you didn't take.

Life could be ironic, as well. It was truly hard to understand. If you'd think about it, it takes sadness to know what happiness is. You'd need noise to appreciate silence. And especially absence to value presence.

Akashi learned these things in a hard way. Not in the physically and literally hard way. More like the way that made him restless every night. More like the hard way that made him wanna cry in regret and sadness every time he sees the photo frame placed on top of his bedside table. And more like the hard way that made him wince every single moment he would see _him _with someone else.

No one actually could read what was going on inside his mind. And not like he had ever wished someone could do so. But there were times when he wondered what it would be like when you're the one being spoiled. When you're the one being taken care of. And when you're the one being loved.

Being as absolute and right as he always is, Akashi couldn't find someone that special easily. Not in this kind of crowded room.

He sat on an empty table alone in Maji Burger, and while eating a cheeseburger accompanied with Diet Coke—he began to wonder why he came for somewhere so far away just to eat normal food he could easily buy near his school.

He made a bemused smile. "That's right…" That was the reason.

Distance.

It had been weeks since he suddenly longed to see a certain teal-head phantom player. But because of pride, instead of calling Kuroko Tetsuya over so that they'd see each other. He settled on sitting alone on the table they'd usually choose when he'd come over and visit Tokyo. Visit Kuroko.

Kuroko Tetsuya _is _his rival. So is Kagami Taiga. But the latter was his rival in other ways that he could think of.

Kuroko Tetsuya's way of being a rival is just in the court. Because once they'd stepped out of the basketball court, it was as if the former would suddenly turn into something else. Someone else, in fact.

The phantom player could easily read him even if their eyes would just meet for a split second. The teal-head knew what responses to give so that his mood will be neutral. And Kuroko always knew what to do to make him smile and happy.

And until now, Akashi couldn't find the right thing to compare with Kuroko's uniqueness and purity. For the first time in his life, Akashi was regretting choosing a school at Kyoto when he knew that the teal-head would go to Tokyo. For the first time in his life, the red-head wanted to cut the distance between the two of them.

He was about to take another bite of his cheeseburger when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned his head, and in surprise, his eyes widened. "…Tetsuya?" He mumbled.

The said boy blinked, and nodded emotionlessly. "Hello. Akashi-kun, what brought you here? Did you send a message for us to meet? I might have missed—"

He shook his head. "No. No, I didn't. Our practice was just over earlier than usual, and without second thoughts, I ended up here."

Kuroko placed his bag on top of the table, and sat across him. "That's a weird reason coming from you. I mean, the distance is a little…big."

He closed his eyes, and smiled. "True. Distance has always been our problem." He murmured.

Kuroko didn't answer, so he opened his eyes. He was taken aback upon seeing a smiling Kuroko Tetsuya in front of him. "Akashi-kun, I cannot believe I just heard that from you."

He narrowed his eyes. "And what does that supposed to mean?"

Kuroko took a piece of fries from his tray. "The Akashi Seijuuro I know sets no limitation. Not to himself nor to anyone else."

He blinked, and made a smirk of agreement. "And this is why I love you." He stated.

In victory, Kuroko's cheeks blazed into rosy ones. "Don't say such embarrassing things in public." He scolded.

He shrugged and took another bite of his cheeseburger. "I'm just saying what I truly feel. There's nothing wrong with expressing my true emotions, is there?"

Kuroko sighed, and shook his head. "Apparently, there isn't." He agreed.

There was a little moment of silence before the red-head spoke up again, "Not like I want to see you hanging out with him, but it is indeed unusual to see no Kagami Taiga with you. Especially considering you're here in Mai Burger."

Kuroko blinked, and looked on the hands on top of the table. "Well, we were heading towards his apartment for a little chat when I suddenly felt like going here. I asked him if he wanted to come, but he refused—saying he has Alex-san to take care of. So we separated ways. I wasn't particularly hungry…"

"So, why did you end up here?"

"…It seems I was a little lonely. I didn't actually expect you'd be here." Kuroko admitted.

_Lonely…_

_Just like I was…_

He smiled in understanding. "Indeed, two weeks is a pretty long time of not seeing each other." He murmured before gazing right into Kuroko's teal eyes. "Don't worry, Tetsuya, I got lonely too."

_Kuroko could easily read me even if our eyes would just meet for a split second. This teal-head knew what responses to give so that my mood will be neutral. And Kuroko always knew what to do to make me smile and happy._

"Right now, I'm smiling. Do you know why?" He asked as he leaned a little closer.

Kuroko blinked. "No, I don't."

"It's because I love you, and you're with me." He mumbled.

He was expecting a brush off, but the teal-head looked away with pink cheeks. "B-Bakashi-kun." He accused.

And Akashi had always taken that as 'I love you too.'

He leaned a little more forward before—

Waking up.

He jolted up awake due to the continuous ringing of his alarm clock. He sat up, and blinked thrice. Before realizing the truth.

He smirked, and then began to laugh hysterically. "It was a dream." He mumbled, and laughed again before going down his bed. He looked at himself through the mirror. "That memory just then was about a year ago. Just few months after the Vorpal Swords disbanded again to go back to our normal lives…A year ago…"

He pursed his lips into a thin line before looking down on the biggest photo frame on this special table. He lifted it up, and murmured, "Good morning, Tetsuya…"

He was about to set down the photo frame when the memories came flashing back in his mind.

_**He was checking their training regime when his phone rang. He took it out without bothering knowing who the caller was. "Akashi Seijuuro speaking."**_

"…_**Akashi?" It was Midorima.**_

"_**What's the matter, Shintarou? This is a rare occasion. For you to call to me personally, what seems to be the problem?" He murmured and continued checking the training regime. **_

"…_**I…I can't say it…" He heard Midorima grunt.**_

"_**Shintarou?" He called out.**_

_**But it was Murasakibara who answered back, "…A-A-Aka-c-c-hin?" The violet-head sniffed.**_

_**He blinked. "Atsushi? What's the matter? Are you cry—"**_

"…_**K-K-Kuro-chin's d-dead…" **_

_**Rakuzan's members all turned when Akashi Seijuuro suddenly dropped the training regime folders and began to run outside of the gymnasium without excusing himself.**_

_**He arrived at the said hospital after almost an hour. Panting, he saw his former teammates on the waiting room. Crying helplessly. He was terribly too late."H-H-How?" He murmured as he approached them.**_

"…_**Accident. It was a car accident." Aomine mumbled between sobs. "Y-You two were supposed to meet, right? He was on his way downtown to buy you a surprise anniversary gift when…when…a sleepy truck driver fell asleep, and lost control of the vehicle while he was crossing the street…."**_

_**Kise gritted his teeth. "The doctor said that his last words before dying were…were…"**_

"…_**I love you…" Kagami mumbled.**_

"_**Akashi…" Midorima added.**_

"_**Seijuuro." Murasakibara finished.**_

_**And that was when he fell on his knees and began to cry. Cry for the very first time of his life.**_

Since then, Akashi began to hate distance. He began to hate seeing speed limits. He began to hate trucks. He began to hate seeing city names and such. He despised distance ever since then.

And he still does. Everytime he sees one of these, he would turn away and try not to remember Kuroko.

It all started a year ago. It had been a year since Kuroko's death. And he was now formally known for all the new businesses he opens and advertises.

But it will never be enough. His life was truly worthless without _him._

He hugged the photo frame holding Kuroko Tetsuya's smiling photo inside, and began to weep again. "H-Happy anniversary, Tetsuya…"

_My Angel._

"Happy…anniversary…Tetsuya, my angel." He added before silently sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno why it turned out like that. I mean, it was supposed to be a happy ending. W-why…? Ok, I'm crying. Sorry. **

**Happy AkaKuro Week! Day 1, done! **


End file.
